


A Midnight of Clear Symphony

by petersfeather



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: After the Movie, Canon Death, I am very sad, I'm Sorry, Like, Todd to Neil, What Is Wrong With ME, after the goings on of the movie, and i'm already a mess in the tags, and it ended up being this thing, and this is todd, and wrote this one day, anyway, i guess, in heaven, neil is dead in here, not capitalizing anything, poem, this is my first work posted on here, to neil, writing a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersfeather/pseuds/petersfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Todd to Neil</p><p>Neil is dead and I am sad</p><p>So is Todd</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight of Clear Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> This is a poem.  
> I apologize in advance.
> 
> So like, this is my first work being posted on here and I don't know what to do about it because I opened this account for the fic that I just finished but it's so rough and also I want to post this poem somewhere so I'm doing it here and I am so sorry for it.
> 
> I wrote this randomly one day as just a random poem I wanted to write and it was loosely based off of Anderperry and then, for this application I had to write, I decided to rewrite it (because I lost the original with my old laptop oops) and I revamped it and made it a little more Anderperry and it's still a little iffy but like, I wrote this with Todd in mind.
> 
> So this is supposed to be Todd to Neil after his death. If you need me to tag this with any kind of warning I may not have put, totally let me know and I will for sure do that. Like, I don't want to make anyone upset ever at all ever.
> 
> I think that's it.
> 
> Kay, cool, I hope you kind of like it yay.
> 
> OOH I don't own Todd or Neil or Dead Poet's Society or any of that. I wish I could create something so beautiful.
> 
> Kay, goodbye, dears.

Every morning  
From 12am to 2 am  
I find myself lying  
On the uncut grass  
Until my fingers are chameleons  
That only know cerulean  
In the midst of the Vermont winter.  
And I let the world sing to me  
Its sweet sweet symphony.  
As the crickets call and chirp  
For the cicadas to screech response,  
I stare into the raven blanket above me,  
Punctured with so many holes of light,  
And I question your divinity.  
While my skin crawls  
With the earth underneath me  
I want to make my own life  
A bowl of ambrosia  
For you to feast upon  
So that I may be with you.  
And the sirens  
That alert my pulse  
Are absent to my mind,  
Which can find no catharsis  
In the idea that the moon,  
My last loyal friend,  
Will no longer shed tears of light for me.  
Because every morning  
From 12 am to 2 am  
I lay here loyally to listen  
To the night symphony  
Before I tear at my own soul  
In your absence;  
Before I steal myself away  
To the kingdom  
That received the most beautiful angel;  
The most radiant angel;  
The most selfish angel  
Of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm at pointeful.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad hahahaaaaaa therearesomanywonderfulwritersonhereI'msointimidatedddd...
> 
> Goodbye, dears.


End file.
